


艾亲王乱点鸳鸯谱

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 改编自明代冯梦龙的小说《警世恒言》中第八卷，也是我最喜欢的故事《乔太守乱点鸳鸯谱》，白话文风，各位看官看个乐子。





	艾亲王乱点鸳鸯谱

自古姻缘天定，不繇人力谋求。有缘千里也相投，对面无缘不偶。

仙境桃花出水，宫中红叶传沟。三生簿上注风流，何用冰人开口。

这首《西江月》词，大抵说人的婚姻乃前生注定，非人力可以勉强。今日听在下说一桩意外姻缘的故事，唤做“艾亲王乱点鸳鸯谱”。这故事出在哪个朝代？哪个地方？那故事出在十四世纪初，意大利的维罗纳城里，有户人家姓卡普莱，是个大户之家，家主有个爵位，旁人要唤一声“伯爵”，夫人生得一双儿女，儿子唤做提拜尔特，小字提包，年过及冠，一表非俗，女儿唤做朱丽叶，年方一十五岁，已受了城中贵族艾斯卡勒斯家之聘。那朱丽叶年龄尚小，但已生得姿容艳丽，意态妖娆，非常标致。怎见得？但见：蛾眉带秀，凤眼含情，腰如弱柳迎风，面似娇花拂水。体态轻盈，汉家飞燕同称；性格风流，吴国西施并美。蕊宫仙子谪人间，月殿嫦娥临下界。

不题朱丽叶貌美，且说城中艾斯卡勒斯这一家，此户为维罗纳城主，亲王之本家。亲王无嗣，膝下一男一女，都是同族过继而来。年长些的公子唤做帕里斯，年近而立，生得一表人才，风流标致，端的是玉树临风。闲话休提，且说那帕里斯事业有成，爵位傍身，亲王早盼着侄儿成家立业，生男育女，与卡普莱伯爵商议要与卡家女儿完婚，卡普莱伯爵心疼女儿，不忍过早嫁女，对媒人道：“多多上复亲家，小女年纪尚幼，一些妆奁未备。须再过几时，带小女年纪稍长，方及姻亲之事。目下断然不能从命！”媒人得了言语，回复艾家。亲王好生不喜，未及再议，帕里斯却病倒了。因冒风之后，出汗虚了，变为寒症，人事不省，十分危笃。吃的药就如泼在石上，一毫没用，求神问卜俱说无救。亲王听见郎中这样言语，三魂去了七魄，脸色煞白，豆大眼泪要落。此刻外甥女却在一旁叫道：“你这医生入娘贼！我哥哥不过是受了些风寒，怎的到你嘴里就变成了绝症！庸医假手，莫要害人！”当即遣了家仆将医生赶出门去。

这女孩儿名唤茂丘西奥，小字毛球，也是美貌非常，如良玉碾成，白粉团就一般，有道：浑身雅艳，遍体娇香，两弯眉画远山青，一对眼明秋水润。脸如莲萼，分明卓氏文君；唇似樱桃，何减白家樊素。云鬓风前丝卷，玉颜醉里红潮。莫教空度可怜宵，月与佳人共僚。这毛球模样虽好，却是个托生的捣蛋泼皮，下凡的混世魔王，家中上上下下都被他欺压凌制，苦不堪言。自小许了城中另一户蒙太古家的小公子罗密欧，婚约虽定，亲王却夜夜担心蒙太古家来退了婚，只盼着早日把这祸胎脱手。

亲王听见他这样言行，又急又气，转眼看到病榻上躺着的侄子纸人儿也似，只觉晚年无望。又思及侄儿婚约，念想一动，心道：“大凡病人势凶，得喜事一冲就好了。未曾说起的还要去相求，如今现成事体，岂不正好？”又有些顾虑：“孩儿病体，凶多吉少。若娶来家冲得好时，此是万千之喜，不必讲了，倘或不好，可不害了人家子女，有个晚嫁的名头？”看见侄子气息奄奄，决心道：“便分付了卡普莱家，不要题起孩儿有病，竟娶来家，就如养媳妇一般。若孩儿病好，另择吉结亲。倘然不起，媳妇转嫁时，我家原聘并各项使费，少不得班足了，放他出门，却不是个万全之策！”

自古道，若要不知，除非莫为。亲王便瞒着卡普莱家，央了城中神父去说亲，只道是天定的姻缘，非得此年此月成亲不可，否则命中恐有噩数。卡普莱夫妇闻得风声，女婿病凶，恐防误了女儿，向神父打听虚实。神父受了亲王之托，欲待不说，恐怕帕里斯有变，亲王后来埋怨，欲要说了，又怕卡家见怪，事在两难，欲言又止。伯爵见他半吞半吐，越发盘问得急了。神父隐瞒不过，乃说：“偶然伤风，原不是十分大病。将息到做亲时，料必也好了。”夫人道：“闻得他病势十分沉重，你怎说得这般轻易？这事不是当耍的。我受了千辛万苦。守得这两个儿女成人，如珍宝一般！你若含糊赚了我女儿时，少不得和你性命相博，那时不要见怪。”又道：“你去对亲王家说，若果然病重，何不待好了，另择日子。总是儿女年纪尚小，何必恁般忙迫。我晓得你决无实话回我的，我令养娘同你去走遭，便知端的！”

神父推脱不得，只得同到艾家。恰好亲王走出门来，瞧见门外妇女一身红色装束，便知是卡普莱家人，心先虚了。养娘道：“我家夫人闻得大官人有恙，放心不下，特教男女来问候。二来上覆亲王大人，若大官人病体初痊，恐未可做亲，不如再停几时，等大官人身子健旺，令拣日罢。”亲王道：“多承亲母挂念，大官人虽是有些身子不快，也是偶然伤风，原非大病。若要另择日于，这断不能勾的。况且有病的人，正要得喜事来冲，他病也易好。何况我家吉期定已多日，亲戚都下了帖儿请吃喜筵，如今忽地换了日子，却是不妥。烦小娘子回去上覆亲母，不必担忧，我家干系大哩！”养娘道：“大人话虽说得是。请问大官人睡在何处？待男女候问一声，好去回报夫人，也教他放心！”亲王道：“适来服了发汗的药，正熟睡在那里，我与小娘子代言罢。事体总在刚才所言了，更无别说。”言以至此，养娘也不好多言，回到家中，将上事项说与主母。卡普莱夫妇听了，心中倒没了主意，想：“欲待允了，恐怕女婿真个病重，变出些不好来，害了女儿。若将不允，有恐女婿果是小病已愈，误了吉期。”疑惑不定。

且说卡普莱夫人与儿子提包商议：“此时怎生计结？”提包道：“想起来还是病重，故不要养娘相见。如今必要回他另择日子，他家也没奈何，便回绝了他们，莫要害了妹妹。”伯爵道：“你是个孩子家见识！亲王家身份尊贵，若回了他，空费他这番东西，见得我家没有情义。倘后来病好相见之间，觉道没趣，说不定一气之下退了这门亲事！若依了他们时，又恐果然有变，那时进退两难，懊悔却便迟了。”提包道：“如此怎好？”夫人想了一想道：“除非明日遣人应了艾斯卡勒斯家，临期教妹妹闪过一边，把你假扮了送去，到了第三朝，便回了家来。皮箱内原带一副男子装束，预防到三朝，容你回来，不消说起。倘若不容，且住在那里看个下落。倘有二长两短，你取出衣服穿了，竟自走回，哪个扯得你住！”提包道：“别事便可，这件却使不得！且不论被人知晓，孩儿脸上无颜，我一个男子，如何能假扮女儿家？”夫人道：“你与你妹妹长相颇似，打扮起来更有八九分相像。天气渐冷，只说是体弱畏寒穿多了些，发髻扎高了些，红盖头一挡，谁能认出你来！”提包只得应了。亲王得了卡普莱家应允的消息，欢喜不已，却不知卡家是送了个假货过来，可真是：周郎妙计安天下，赔了夫人又折兵。

话休烦絮。到了吉期，养娘把提包妆扮起来，果然与女儿无二，连自己也认不出真假。又教习些女人礼数，教他小步慢行，莫要露出男子大脚来。又取了对环儿，给他穿在耳朵眼上。养娘笑道：“好个出色的小娘子！所幸你幼时恐防难养穿过这耳朵眼儿，不然可教别人瞧除了蹊跷！”到了黄昏时候，只听得鼓乐喧天，迎亲轿子已到门首。神父先入来，看见新人打扮得如天神一般．好不欢喜。眼前不见提包，问道：“大官人怎地不见？”伯爵同夫人道；“今日忽然身子有些不健，睡在那里，起来不得！”卡普莱将酒饭犒赏了来人，宾相念起诗赋，请新人上轿。提包兜上方巾，向母亲作别。上了轿子，教养娘跟着，随身只有一只皮箱，更无一毫妆奁。夫人又叮嘱养娘道：“与你说过，三朝就要送回的，不要失信！”养娘连声答应道：“这个自然！”  
且说迎亲的，一路笙箫聒耳，灯烛辉煌，到了艾斯卡勒斯家门首。亲王揭起帐子，叫道：“我的儿，今日娶你媳妇来家冲喜，你须挣扎精神则个。”连叫三四次，并不作声。亲王将灯照时，只见头儿歪在半边，昏迷去了。原来帕里斯病得身子虚弱，被鼓乐一震，故此昏迷。神父进来说道：“新人将已出轿，没新郎迎接，难道教他独自立誓不成？”亲王道：“我有道理，教女儿陪拜便了。”即令毛球出来相迎。宾相念了阑门诗赋，请新人出了轿子，养娘扶着。毛球迎着，进了中堂，先拜了天地，次及公姑亲戚。双双却是两个女人同拜，随从人没一个不掩口而笑。都相见过了，然后姑嫂对拜。新人引至房中，揭起方巾，打一看时，美丽如画，亲戚无不喝彩。

且说毛球举目看时，见这新人生得风流标志，不觉看呆了眼。缓过神来，私下对亲王道：“这般出色的女子，可惜哥哥没福受用，今夜教他孤眠独宿，不如我去伴他一床，替他将被窝暖暖？”亲王喝道：“你这魔王，休要罗唣！那是你哥哥的妻子，岂能与你作荒唐戏耍？快快回房去！”看官，你道那毛球为何如此言语？原来这毛球其实是个男子，其母怀胎时人人都道是个女儿，生下来却是个带把的。父母失望不已，仍将那女婴衣物与其装扮上，抱与人瞧，只说是个女儿。后来算命又道此子命中有大劫，除非将他妆作女儿来养，方能避开劫数。由此这毛球就男扮女装长到一十七岁，未曾有人识破。

前文说过，这毛球那般狂荡品性，岂是他舅舅一两句话止得住的。是夜便溜进了新房内，笑嘻嘻道：“嫂嫂，我哥哥有些小差，不同同房，小女特来陪你同睡。”提包恐露出马脚，回道：“奴家自来最怕生人，到不消罢。”毛球道：“呀！我们姑嫂年纪相仿，即如姊妹一般，正好相处，怕怎的！你若嫌不稳时，各自盖着条被儿，便不妨了。”提包眼见这姑娘容貌标志，心里早已喜爱不已，却又怕同卧时被他撞破秘辛，叫喊起来。那毛球已经收拾了被窝去床上躺着了，提包心道：“但愿这小娘快些睡熟便好！”也去被窝里躺下。

毛球哪里肯安生？待提包解衣入帐，同他道：“时辰尚早，嫂嫂定然也不困，靠近些，我两个讲话耍子。”提包见他凑过来，也是心猿意马，道：“姑娘，今年青春了？”毛球道：“一十七岁。”又问：“姑娘许的是哪一家？”毛球把头捱到他枕上：“我未曾许过人家。”提包心道：“未曾许人？这话是真是假？若是真的，岂不正便宜了我？若能求得他为妇，也是有福了。”道：“至今未许人，姑娘心里恼不恼？”毛球道：“我恼什么，嫂嫂结了亲，可有哪个官人来伴，今夜不还是同我来宿？没个对儿，可要恼成什么样？”提包笑道：“你是个好人！哄了些话儿，便来耍人！我可不恼，有姑娘在此，便是个对儿了。”毛球道：“恁样说，你是我的娘子了。”两个说风话耍子，越发亲热。且说这两人都打着对方的主意，谁也不知被面下几根棍儿硬邦邦，这女夫妻却是做成了男夫妻！

毛球诱着他，道：“既做了夫妻，何不合被儿睡？”正中提包下怀，欣然应允，两手掀开他的被儿，提过身来，伸手便去摸他身上，腻滑如酥，摸至胸前，一对小乳，丰隆突起，温软如绵，乳头却像鸡头肉一般，甚是可爱。毛球也把手来将提包浑身一摸道：“嫂嫂好个软滑身子。”摸他乳时，刚刚只有两个小小乳头，心道：“这女孩儿怎么乳儿倒小？”毛球摩弄了一回，便双手搂抱过来，嘴对嘴将舌尖度向提包口中。提包见他如此主动，又惊又喜，一口含住，着实咂吮，咂得毛球遍体酥麻，笑道：“嫂嫂如今不像女夫妻，竟是真夫妻一般了。”提包早已不怀好意，见他情动，便道：“有心顽了。何不把小衣一发去了，亲亲热热睡一回也好。”毛球本来是要勾引他，见这情形倒像是被勾引着了，春心荡漾，把手解开他小衣褪下，伸手摸他不便处，只见一条玉茎铁硬挺着。吃了一惊，乃道：“你是何人？却假妆着嫂嫂来此？”提包道：“我便是你的丈夫了，又问怎的？”将他手紧紧按在阳物上。毛球脸都气红：“你若不说真话，我便叫喊起来，教你了不得。”提包道了急，连忙道：“娘子不消性急，待我说便了。我是你嫂嫂的哥哥提包，闻得你哥哥病势沉重，未知怎地，我母亲不舍得妹妹出门，又恐误了你家吉期，故把我假妆嫁来，等你哥哥病好，然后送妹妹过门。不想天赋良缘，倒与娘子成了夫妇！”毛球看了一看他，缓过神来，不禁大笑起来，道：“枉费这些工夫，却是找了根棍儿！”笑嘻嘻对他抛一个媚眼道：“你何不也来摸摸我的？”提包疑惑不已，把手去摸，也是根阳刚之物。毛球又是一阵大笑，拿手抓住他阳具，上下动作起来：“嫂嫂！这下我两个做不成夫妻了！”

提包本意要占了这小娘，不想到手却是个男子，被他这一通戏弄，又气又恼。一头即便腾身上去，扯了下体小衣，将手启他双股。怒道：“我看也不是行不得，这里不也有个洞来的！”将唾液沾湿了手指，向他后穴里抠挖。那毛球到底力气不敌，疼痛不已，连连讨饶。提包可不听，抬起手中腰臀，舞将进去。又在他屁股上狠狠掴了一掌，骂道：“若真是我妹妹嫁来，你是不是也要伴他一床睡！”打得毛球呻吟不止。提包听见他喉咙里婉转媚音，那话儿竟又胀大几分，在小穴里进进出出。毛球给操得神志不清，抱着他高声乱叫：“啊呀，嫂嫂，轻点......提包、嫂嫂！”提包撞击越发狠了：“谁是你嫂嫂！”将他提起来，坐在身上，双手紧紧抱住，恣意风流。可真是：双双蝴蝶花间舞，两两鸳鸯水上游。云雨了半宿，弄到四更，方才停了，紧紧偎抱而睡。

这厢两个假姑嫂倒凤颠鸾，正在兴头之上，却不想被人窗外窃听了去。你道是何人？正是老艾斯卡勒斯。话说亲王见媳妇娶了家来，却不能同侄儿同卧，两厢皆是个孤单单的洞房花烛，不由心生苦闷，在庭中漫步。踱至新房外，却听得房内作响，床棱摇动，气喘吁吁，浪叫一声高过一声，可不就是那毛球。亲王叫苦不迭：“这魔神，怎么坏了人家女儿？”又仔细一听，还有另一男子声音，疑惑道：“他哪里弄来一个野汉，在新房里胡闹？媳妇又哪里去了，莫不是被撵了出来？”正待撞破房内两人好事，却见小厮慌忙跑来，告诉他新来郎中下了一帖新药，教大官人醒了一遭，这会子又昏过去，不知生死如何。亲王慌忙往帕里斯房中去，暂时把这毛球之事抛在脑后了。

那帕里斯服了药后，醒了两次，咳得一佛出世，二佛升天，直到吐出几口黑血，才渐渐缓下来。折腾到天明，气息方才稳了。亲王守了半夜，老人家身子骨挨不过，自去歇息，那年轻郎中倒是周到万分，守在床边时时看察。鸡鸣时分出了一身冷汗，脑中混沌消去不少，歇息了半日，挣扎起来，半眠半坐，日渐健旺。到第三日，即能梳裹，要到房中来看浑家。亲王恐他初愈，不面行动，叫丫鬟扶着，自己也随在后，慢腾腾的走到新房门口。提包正搂着毛球调笑，听得有人进来，连忙走开。帕里斯掀开门帘跨进房来，毛球道：“哥哥，且小心了，只怕还不宜劳动。”帕里斯道：“不打紧！我也暂时走走，就去睡的。”便向提包作揖。提包转身过，低头道了个万福。亲王道：“我的儿，与你恰好是个对儿。”帕里斯见妻子美貌非常，甚是快乐，细细打量时，面上却浮现疑惑之色。弯腰咳了几声，亲王道：“儿去睡了罢，不要难为身子。”仍叫丫鬟扶着，会到房中。一出门，帕里斯挥退小鬟，压了声音，同亲王道：“我这妻子怎么是个男人？”亲王道：“这般娇嫩的女孩儿，你哪里看他是个男人？”帕里斯道：“你侄儿我也不是没见过女装大佬，他那样子，分明不是女子。”亲王见他如此笃定，又想起前日在新房外听得声响，跌足道：“他真是个男子！卡普莱恁般欺心，竟将男作女哄我！”

又说房内提包对毛球道：“你哥哥病已好了，我须住身不得。你可撺掇亲王送我回家，换妹妹过来，这事便隐过了。若在往时，事必败露！”毛球道：“你要归家，也是易事。只是占了我的身子，便走脱了？”提包道：“什么身子不身子的，你又不是什么黄花女儿家！况且前日晚上是你摸进来，强要奸我，还要我怎的！”毛球冷笑道：“好人！我却不知道你是个硬心肠的！你走了可别再回来！”提包见他发作模样，心下爱怜起来，嘴对嘴亲他一亲道：“姑娘莫恼，我与你说笑话呐！等我回去了家，过些时日上你家提亲可好？”毛球却将他推开，懒懒道：“晚了。那日我骗你的，我早已许了蒙太古家，过不了几月就要过门，你提亲可是要提个空了。”提包这才见得他真面目，这样一个恼人魔障，不禁大怒：“小婊子，这般戏耍我！”当即扒了裤子，摁倒在床上好一顿操。毛球边挨着操边是笑叫：“诶呦，嫂嫂！怎的如此爱我！”提包被他这一叫，动作越发急切起来，不多时便泄了。眼见天色渐晚，忙脱了身，急急除下簪钗，挽起一个角儿，皮箱内开出衣袍鞋袜穿起，走出房来，将门带上。离了艾家，带跌奔回家里。正是：拆破玉笼飞彩凤，顿开金锁走蛟龙。

且说亲王赶至新房前，见门闭着，只道提包还在里面，要拿他是问。一脚踹开房门，喝道：“做得好事！”冲进来时，却见房内静悄悄，只有一个毛球侧倚在床上，披头散发，衣衫不整。亲王怒道：“那贼才在何处？”毛球瞧见舅舅这模样，笑得直打跌，道：“早回去了！那里去寻他？”亲王道：“天杀的好见识！走得好！你便上天去，少不得也要拿下来！”毛球嗤道：“何苦发这般脾气？明明是你先瞒下帕里斯病重消息，要哄门亲事来。人家怕误了女儿，将儿子假妆了进来，谁也怪不得谁！”亲王听见他这一番说辞，心下怒火消了七八分，到底是自己理亏，只恨被那提包占了便宜。毛球又道：“等卡普莱送了朱丽叶过来，你到蒙太古家说说，我不嫁罗密欧了。”亲王大惊：“不嫁？定好的亲事，又不是顽童戏耍，怎么说不嫁就不嫁？哪有这样的道理？”毛球撒泼道：“我就不嫁！你又不是不晓得蒙太古家当我是个女人，要给他们家传宗接代哩！我一个男儿身，如何生得了孩子？此门亲事迟早要完！你若逼我，我便一尺白绫吊死了自己罢！”可巧帕里斯也来同他道，不娶那朱丽叶了，说是看上了那救他命的郎中，要以身相许，不然就把命还给他。眼见这一个两个的都去搞了gay，亲王愁的头发扑簌簌掉。

提包奔至家中，卡普莱夫妇见儿子回来，恁般慌急，又惊又喜，便道：“如何这般模样？”提包支支吾吾，将这几日事体说知。夫人埋怨道：“我教你去，不过权宜之计，如何却做出这般没天理事体！今日弄出事来，害这姑娘，却怎么处?要你不肖子何用！”提包被母亲嗔责，又羞又愧，争辩道；“他哪里是个姑娘，分明也是个男儿！”伯爵惊道：“莫不要胡说！谁都知道艾斯卡勒斯家小女儿美貌非凡来着，怎会是个男子？”提包道：“我俩夜里赤条条滚来滚去过的，怎会不知？”夫人道：“你竟也是个搞gay的！”提包道：“搞便搞了，多说无益。且说艾家发现我们弄这一般空头，如何处的？”伯爵愁容道：“我竟听信了你两个妇人后生见识！此时可得将女儿送去，好好地赔个不是。任他折辱责骂，也只得受了。”

正计较着，便听到门外叫嚷声：“老忘八！你家如今做得好事！”原来是那也提包毛球折腾出恁大动静，早已被耳目听见。又加上提包换了男子装束，从艾家大门里走出来，你进去是个女儿家，出来怎生是个男人？一传十，十传百，传到蒙太古家主耳朵里，已是知道卡普莱家的人坏了自己媳妇，恼怒非常，打将上门来。卡普莱出门应战，与那蒙太古一人一句“老忘八”、“老杀才”，冲上前去，撞到在地，两下相打起来。众人听见叫嚷，出来看时，却是两个老儿厮打，急向前拆开。亲王也赶来调停。蒙太古伯爵将怒火也撒在亲王身上，指着他鼻子骂：“你也是个不害臊的！羞也不羞！待我送个鬼脸儿与你带了见人。”亲王闹了个大红脸，这才想起自己乃是维罗纳之城主，将这一众人等带至公堂之上，拍一拍惊堂木，教众人安静下来。

蒙太古仍在气头上，恨恨道：“这是何种情形？你们这些人莫不是算计好了，合起伙来欺负我家？”亲王道：“伯爵！事情未得明白，你且莫叫嚷。我也是被蒙在鼓里的，且有好些话语要问卡普莱个明白。卡普莱，你家同我家做亲，为何轿子里送了个假新妇过来？”卡普莱伯爵自知理亏，上前道：“殿下，小人的确是将儿子假妆了女儿送去贵府，却并非有意要将大人做耍。小人女儿尚幼，要送往别家，实在不舍。况且前日里听说帕里斯大人病危，生死未卜。小人唯恐女儿一出嫁便守了寡，殿下又遣人来催逼，实在推脱不得，便教小儿提包妆作妹妹过门，三朝便回家来。若是大官人病好，悄悄换了朱丽叶过去，两厢情好；若是大官人实在病笃，小儿归了家来，也不得害了女儿。”亲王晓得他原来打的这般算盘，被他诓了一回，胸中气恼，又想到自己瞒下帕里斯病情，心悄悄的虚了。蒙太古又叫道：“老忘八！你使的好计策，却是引狼入了室！那小兔崽子何处？奸污了我媳妇，看我不扒了你的皮！”提包自人群中走出，上前道：“堂堂伯爵，怎的在公堂之上满嘴喷粪？是你媳妇自己摸进我房里，拿了话儿引诱我，小子可不曾对他半分用强！”毛球从堂后转出来，笑嘻嘻道：“是我悄悄进他房里的，我俩是和奸，可不算强奸来着。”这两人不过半日没见，已经是干柴烈火，眉来眼去，恨不得立刻抱住，就地做了一点两点的事。

蒙太古见他两人放荡模样，面上红白交错，颜色难看。亲王赶紧清一清嗓子道：“这一番事体实乃意外巧合，非哪个人力促成。事实已定，无可挽回。我看毛球提包二人情投意合，既已有了夫妻之实，便教他二人定了姻缘；帕里斯病已痊愈，可择日再与朱丽叶完婚。”蒙太古见他家两门亲事都许给了卡普莱家，不满非常，正待发作，帕里斯却不愿意起来，说不想娶朱丽叶，要娶那年轻郎中班伏里奥·蒙太古，这人救他一命，他已是以身相许。一众人等皆是惊骇，亲王苦脸道：“好侄儿，你怎生行那搞gay之事！”帕里斯道：“我就搞gay，朱丽叶再漂亮我也不喜欢她，我就喜欢班伏里奥！”卡普莱夫人私下教养娘将朱丽叶带来，对帕里斯道：“伯爵真是少年心性，还未见过我家朱丽叶，怎的就说不喜欢！这gay一事没一定的，万不要一时昏了头，白白错过了好姻缘！”

朱丽叶来到堂前时，随行的还有蒙太古家的罗密欧。两人手儿扯着手儿，一派亲密模样，对着一众人等，气氛好不尴尬。蒙太古夫人和卡普莱夫人都叫道：“我的儿！你何苦看上他家的女儿（小子）！”朱丽叶道：“妈妈，我跟罗密欧两情相悦，已是私定了终身，定要嫁他。若不得成全，女儿情愿一瓶鸩酒殉了情去！”罗密欧道：“妈，我不搞gay。”蒙太古夫人疑道：“什么搞gay？”毛球拖长了调子嚷道：“奴是男儿身，不是女娇娥~~~”蒙太古伯爵受了冲击，一时愣在那里，半天缓不过来。亲王见如此情形，几家儿女恰好各自凑成几对儿，不由思得乃是天定姻缘，当即拍板，将这三对后生赐了婚事，余下两家大人也不好再多口舌。亲王命人在库上取了喜红六段，又去教堂里搬了耶稣像和神父来，教三对夫妻披挂起来，当场立了婚誓。唤三起乐人，三顶花花轿儿，抬了三位新人。新郎及父母，各自随轿而出。此事传遍维罗纳，都说好个行方便的亲王，人人称颂，个个称贤。又有一诗，单夸亲王此事断得甚好：

鸳鸯错配本前缘，全赖风流亲王贤。  
锦被一床遮尽丑，艾公不枉叫青天。


End file.
